Master Hand's Masterpiece
by Shining Riku
Summary: Master Hand has finished a beautiful work of art. Too bad Insurance companies don't insure paintings.


Ok, peoples. This is just a humorous one-shot made to put a grin on your face. I dedicate it to Supersmasher025, who suggested I write more stories because I make funny stuff and all that. Anyways, now for Master Hand's Masterpiece! Huzzah!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Master hand floated in front of a massive painting. It was his pride and joy. It was in the big spare room at the top of the Smash Mansion. In fact, the painting WAS the whole room. (Except for the floor. People with muddy shoes would mess it up, and then they would get shot. Quite simple.) Master Hand avoided painting the floor, to avoid certain unnecessary conflicts in the future. The whole ceiling was painted like a sky, with one-half of it day, and the other half night. The same went for the walls.

The sunny side was beautifully landscaped, depicting Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi enjoying a picnic, with the Ice climbers, young Link, and all of the pokemon minus Mewtwo playing games. The sunset part showed Link and Zelda standing at a cliff, holding hands.

Master Hand chuckled to himself. He had seen the very scene the other day when he was talking a walk. (Can he even do that?) He had seen Link and Zelda enjoying the sunset, and thought it beautiful. One problem, though…If they find out, and they probably will…He knew it was certain that he would be smashed for spying.

Master Hand looked up at the ceiling. It showed Pit, the angel, shooting demons with arrows of light. The arrows looked like comets, so it complimented the picture. Kirby was on a warpstar, with Meta Knight flying after him. Fox and Falco were in a dogfight off in a different part of the ceiling. Donkey Kong and Wario were wrestling in a tree, and it was quite obvious that Wario was loosing. Ganondorf was on a mountain, laughing, and…Being evil. Bowser was in his lava castle, wallowing his Jacuzzi tub. Samus was blasting space pirates on a space station fairly close to Fox and Falco. Captain Falcon was in the middle of a big race, and as usual, he was winning. Game and watch was behind a window floating about for no apparent reason. Master Hand couldn't think of a good place to stick him.

He sighed, feeling accomplished for his work of art.

Suddenly, from the staircase, there was a loud ruckus. Flower pots could be heard, shattering on the ground as something or somebody pounded up the stairs.

Fearing the worst, Master Hand turned off the lights and masked the room in darkness.

The double doors flew open, and Crazy Hand galumphed in. It was not who he was expecting, but it was worse than what he expected.

"MASTER HAND! MASTER HAND! I WANNA DUEL!" Crazy hand shouted excitedly, obviously high off of caffeine.

"AHHHHHHH Get out of here!" Master hand screamed in mortal agony. His painting was sure to be destroyed!

Crazy hand laughed insanely, due to the disruptive influence of caffeine, and he curled up into a fist. He shot towards Master Hand, and M. Hand panicked and dived out of the way. Crazy Hand blasted into the victorious yet evil painting of Ganondorf, and reduced him to burning cinders and burnt pastels.

"Get out, you lunatic!" M. Hand howled.

"WHE HE HE!" C. Hand laughed again. He fired bullets at M. Hand, and instead of catching them, M. Hand panicked and dived out of the way again. The picnic was no longer a happy, pleasant day. The explosion threw ashes everywhere, and made the sunny day look rainy and depressing instead of happy.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" M. Hand screamed.

Crazy Hand used his fingertip laser attack, and hit everything but Master hand. He hit a bucket of paint. The paint had a label on it, in microprint.

**WARNING: Do not store or expose to high temperatures. Is flammable and explosive!**

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The pail of paint blew up, showering both of the brothers and the surviving fragments of the painting.

"Look what you did!" Master Hand sobbed.

With the effects of caffeine wearing off, Crazy hand was now quite sane, by normal standards.

"Uh, what happened to your super secret, super valuable painting?" He asked stupidly.

"YOU!" Master hand shouted.

"…"

There was more stomping on the staircase, and most of the Smashers now stood in the doorway. The outside of the door had a NO ENTERING sign on it, and nobody had seen this room before, except Crazy hand and Master hand.

"What the heck happened in here?" C. Falcon asked.

"You don't wanna know." Master hand said.

Link looked around the room, and his eyes locked on something _very_ specific. One part of the whole painting remained miraculously unscathed. It was Link and Zelda, standing in the sunset. Link's and Zelda's faces flushed crimson, while everybody else "oohed" "awed" and gagged, in some disrespectful people's cases. Link cracked his knuckles, and Zelda's eyes flashed.

"Uh oh…" Master hand said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well, there we have it. I hope it was funny, but it was quite torturous for Master Hand. Oh well. Life is like that sometimes. Fun at the expense of another's. It isn't always like that, though. **

**Didja like it? If not, y? Let me know, peoples! Till next time!**


End file.
